Lick
by EastSeaFishy
Summary: Heechul seems oblivious to Hankyung's feelings. What does it take for Hankyung to get his roommate to realize? A Super Junior Fanfic – Heechul/Hankyung.


Disclaimer: I don't own Super Junior

Heechul seems oblivious to Hankyung's feelings. What does it take for Hankyung to get his roommate to realize? HanChul.

* * *

><p>"Yah, Hankyung! I want ramen!" the drama queen screeched as he prowled down the hall looking for the Chinese man he had befriended quite some time ago. "Hannie!" He called in a warning tone.<p>

"Yes, Hee…?" Hankyung asked wearily, sticking his head out from within the kitchen. Heechul noted absently that he had bags beneath his eyes.

"Ramen. And you need to do something about those bags under your eyes. You look horrendous."

Hankyung sighed before heading back to the stove.

"You want your ramen spicy, right?" he called above Heechul's muttering.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. I want my ramen. Stick an egg on it too."

"Yes, yes…"

* * *

><p>For weeks, Hankyung's daily life reflected the needs and wants of his roommate and best friend. Obviously, he never would have put up with this if there weren't something more, something deeper, than just the warped friendship everyone else saw.<p>

Heechul had been the first person to reach out to him since debut and seriously stick up for this person who was trying to make it big in a country that was not his own. When people called Hankyung out on his nationality, Heechul exploded and sent them scurrying away in a flurry. He was the one who had kept Hankyung going through all the tough times behind the mask, and all the belligerent warnings he had received from the government regarding his performance restrictions.

And in the end, Heechul had been the one to wave off all the rumors regarding him as a backup dancer by actually publicly pulling off the mask and revealing him to the media.

But apparently, Heechul didn't realize _just_ how important a person he was to his roommate. Not that it really mattered either way because Heechul _always_ acted as though he was important to _everyone_. But sometimes, Hankyung wished he could just somehow telepathically make Heechul realize everything. He had considered talking about it to his roommate after realizing that whatever telepathic powers he wished he had were nonexistent. After all, their relationship was still very close, and there was no awkwardness like there might have been if he had tried to speak in his still broken Korean to another one of the members.

"Rella." he called from in front of his computer. The eccentric idol had just walked out of the room at the manager's bidding.

"Ah?" Heechul asked, quickly sticking his head back in front of the door to catch a glimpse of the man who had called his name.

"Let's talk later."

Heechul put up a hand showing he understood, and then disappeared down the hall.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, a storming Heechul crashed into the room, ranting and raving about the lack of consideration of the company. Immediately, Hankyung realized that he would not get a chance to have the talk he had planned that night.<p>

"What happened?" he asked, confused but not surprised by the anger radiating out of the thin man, who was now sprawled on his bed.

"They're sending Super Junior T to some remote place somewhere to do a concert for people who don't even know who we are."

Heechul was talking so fast that Hankyung just barely caught the gist of the problem.

"But isn't that a good thing? Promoting yourself."

"I had reserved wonderful sessions at three different spas during three of those four days. The manager told me to cancel them, but they were _so_ hard to come by. He's so insensitive!"

Hankyung sighed as Heechul continued to fulminate about all the problems this one small concert would bring. Perhaps there was always a next time.

* * *

><p>None of the next few days passed without some complaint about the concert falling from Heechul's lips. Hankyung felt like he was in a place filled with perpetual noise, and then suddenly, in a whirl, the members of Super Junior T were gone from the dorms.<p>

It was now the silence that was deafening, Hankyung noted, as he slowly walked down the hall with a bowl of spicy ramen in his hands.

He carefully opened the door, and looked down to see Heebum curling around his legs.

_Are you sure you didn't forget anything?_

_Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, everything's been taken care of._

Hankyung glanced over at Heebum's bowls of food and water. They were entirely empty.

* * *

><p>Hankyung suddenly felt like the only connection he now had to Heechul was through the feeding of Heebum. There had been no word from his roommate in three days, and Hankyung didn't even know what time the Super Junior T members would be returning that night.<p>

He walked into the room with a fresh bowl of water and a can of cat food. Heebum, who was curled up at the foot of the bed, yawned as Hankyung set down the bowl of water and scooped the cat food into the food tray. When he had finished, he lay down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Almost immediately, Heebum pounced lightly onto his stomach. Hankyung sat up and cuddled the gray cat in his arms.

"Why aren't you eating?"

Heebum cocked its head just slightly to the side as Hankyung lifted him up and held him against his chest.

"It's nice to know you don't appreciate me just for food." Hankyung mumbled as Heebum licked his right cheek. "Why can't Heechul show the same affection?"

The answer he received was not the silence he had expected. A pair of arms snaked their way around Hankyung's shoulders, wrapping him securely against a warm body.

"I heard that." Heechul snickered as he licked Hankyung's left cheek. "There, happy?"

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Just a short one-shot I've been meaning to write for some time. I feel like I've taken enough of a break from the 100 fic challenge to get the juices flowing again so I'm going to slowly plunge back into them while maintaining (or trying to) updates for my other stories-in-progress.<p>

Anyway, this was supposed to be a short and sweet romantically humorous story, but I was in a _very_ sarcastic mood when I wrote this, so it might not have turned out that way. If so, please excuse my genre choice selections.

Part of the 100 Fic Challenge. Topic 015/100. Lick, Heechul/Hankyung.


End file.
